


Emerald City

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Old Age, Poetry, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco live their lives with ups and downs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald City

When I look above.

And see the stars shining brightly.

Memories pop up willy-nilly.

The first time we met.

Merlin I hated you.

Hermione slapping you.

Brought up many times at parties.

Your way back to the light.

When I started loving you.

Our first kiss.

Sloppy and clumsy, but so satisfying.

Our coming out to our world.

A rocky road including potholes, but with Emerald City in sight.

Happily ever after.

Until you went where I couldn't follow.

An invisible barrier parted our ways together.

Now I'm old.

Left with nothing but memories.

Until we are reunited once more.


End file.
